


We will always find each other (In our hearts)

by CharlieCecilia



Series: You are my happy ending [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, alec is snow white, magnus is prince charming, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: In this Once upon a time fusion, Alec and Magnus are Snow White and Prince Charming. They are getting married but Jonathan is obsessed with Alec and wants him for himself. Jonathan also wants revenge on everyone who took Alec from him so he sends everyone to our world and curses them so they don't remember who they are and forces Alec to be with him. But unbeknownst to Jonathan, Alec and Magnus send their young daughter Rebecca and baby son Simon to our world to save them all.Alec and Magnus' plan goes awry when Simon and Rebecca are split up so Simon is alone and tries to search for his parents. 18 years later Rebecca saves Simon from a date who won't take no for an answer. Rebecca tries to tell Simon about being his sister and about Magnus and Alec being their parents and Snow White and Prince Charming. But Simon doesn't believe her so she kidnaps Simon and brings him to Storybrooke.Rebecca will do everything she can to make Simon believe her to break the curse and save Alec from Jonathan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :) 
> 
> Magnus doesn't have magic in this fanfic but Jonathan does.
> 
> Simon and Rebecca are Alec and Magnus' biological children. Alec was the one who gave birth to both of them.

 25 years ago in the fairytale world...

Alec had never been so happy in his life, he had never thought he could feel like this but here he was getting ready to start a wonderful life marrying the one he loved. When Alec had first met Magnus he would have laughed at the thought of marrying him, Magnus was also known as Prince Charming but Alec certainly didn't think he lived up to his name when they first met. However Magnus had proved him wrong. Magnus. Just thinking of his name made his heart soar- Alec was brought out of his thoughts when his best friend Jace cleared his throat. 

"You ready buddy?" 

Alec's face lit up, "Yeah I am", Alec said excitedly. 

"Come on then Snow, Magnus is waiting for you", Jace said with a grin. 

Alec rolled his eyes at the nickname, his friends kept calling him that even though they knew it annoyed him. The only person he actually liked calling him Snow was Magnus. When his friends called him Snow it was to tease him, but Magnus always called him Snow with such affection and tenderness that it made him feel safe and loved. Alec jumped when he felt Jace hit his arm. 

"You were thinking about Magnus again weren't you?"

"What? No-okay fine I was, but I can't help it I love him". 

"I'm so happy for you Alec, after everything you have been through you deserve this". 

"Thanks Jace", Alec said quietly and hugged Jace tightly. 

After a while Jace released Alec, "We should go now". 

Alec nodded and took Jace's arm when he offered it to him. Jace was walking Alec down the isle because his father refused to, in fact both of his parents refused to be at the wedding which hurt Alec so much. They hated that he was gay and had kept trying to set him up with women in the past in the hopes that he wouldn't be gay anymore. Now they had given up and just made hurtful comments whenever they had to see each other. Alec wished things were different that his parents still loved him. 

Alec's mood lightened when he entered the great hall of his castle and saw Magnus at the altar waiting for him. Magnus had gone down the isle with his father before him. Alec pushed thoughts of his parents out of his mind and focused on Magnus' beautiful smile, his smile automatically made Alec smile back it was so contagious. Everyone had stood up again for Alec when he had entered with Jace. When Alec reached the altar Magnus gently took his hands. 

"My gorgeous Snow", Magnus whispered in awe as he stared at Alec love-struck making Alec's heart flutter. 

Alec was about to reply when the door suddenly burst open and Alec's worst nightmare stormed into the hall. Magnus drew his sword and stood protectively in front of Alec. Izzy, Clary and Jace joined Magnus and drew their swords too. The guests panicked and tried to escape but Jonathan used magic to freeze them in place. 

Jonathan laughed and shook his head, "I can't believe you idiots really think you can protect Alec from me". 

"We won't let you hurt him ever again!" Magnus growled. 

Alec couldn't breathe he was so terrified. He thought he was finally safe from Jonathan and that he could be free and happy. Jonathan locked eyes with Alec and smirked, Alec jumped in fright when Jonathan suddenly appeared behind him and forced him into crushing kiss. Terrible memories were starting to invade his mind leaving him frozen and he was so relieved when Magnus pulled him away from Jonathan. Magnus tried to attack Jonathan but he used magic again to move away. 

"Tell you what Snow", Jonathan said, saying Snow mockingly. "I will let you have your happily ever after for now. But you will soon be my husband so enjoy your freedom while you can". Jonathan smirked at Alec then disappeared. 

Alec hadn't realized he had been hyperventilating until Magnus gently kissed him to stop him hyperventilating. Magnus pulled Alec into a hug. "Ssh it's okay you're safe now". 

"But you heard what he sad Magnus. He's going to make me marry him, I'm so scared-"

"Hey I won't let that happen, I will protect you from Jonathan", Magnus said softly and tightened the hug. They stayed that way for a while until Clary awkwardly cleared her throat. 

"So um what are we going to do about the wedding?"

All the guests were still panicking and talking loudly, Maia, Luke and Max were all trying to calm them down but Jonathan had really scared them all. 

"Alexander do you still want this? After what happened with Jonathan I would understand if-"

"I still want this, if you do?" Alec said sadly looking away. He felt guilty for ruining the wedding, Jonathan had come for him.

Magnus gently took Alec's chin and turned his face to him, "I know what you are thinking Alexander, none of this is your fault. Jonathan was the one who interrupted the wedding not you. I still want this because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you". 

Tears of joy were falling down Alec's face, "I love you too", Alec said and kissed Magnus. They only stopped when Jace wacked Alec's arm again. "Hey stop doing that!" Alec said indignantly and rubbed his arm.

Jace just rolled his eyes, "We need to calm the guests down".

Magnus glared at Jace for hitting Alec but nodded and turned to the guests, "ENOUGH!" Magnus screamed making everyone fall silent a once. "Listen, I know you are all scared, but we won't let Jonathan hurt you. Snow and I are still going through with the wedding please sit back down. You are all safe now".

"But Jonathan said Alec will be his husband, why are you still having the wedding when Alec is cheating on you?" Raj said making Alec flinch. 

Magnus' hands curled into fists and he glared furiously at Raj, "Alexander doesn't want to be with Jonathan, I won't go in to details for his sake, but Jonathan wants to force Alexander to marry him. He didn't cheat on me and he never would. Apologize to Alexander right now!" 

"I'm so sorry Alec", Ra said but Alec could tell he didn't really mean it. Raj also wanted Alec and had tried to sabotage his and Magnus' relatoinship in the past and had nearly succeeded. 

Magnus could also tell that Raj wasn't really sorry and was about to shout angrily at Raj but Alec stopped him. 

"It's okay Mags, can we continue the wedding now?" 

Magnus reluctantly stopped himself taking his fury out on Raj and nodded. Magnus knew Alec hated it when people shouted at each other because of Jonathan. Magnus glared at Raj again but took Alec's hand. 

When Alec and Magnus kissed after their vows he hall erupted into cheers and the party lasted long into the night. Alec curled into Magnus when it was time for bed and Magnus wrapped a protective arm around him. 

"I love you so much Snow". 

"I love you too Charming". 

 

Now in our world...

 

Simon sighed, his date wasn't going well at all. He had met Jordan at a café the other week. They had hit it off and Jordan asked him out. They were having dinner out at a restaurant, Simon had enjoyed himself at first but now Jordan was making him feel very uncomfortable. Jordan kept making lewd comments and trying to touch his thigh under the table. 

Simon thought he ought to stay until they finished the meal even though he really didn't want to. He was relieved when it ended but just as they were leaving Jordan grabbed Simon's arm painfully tight making him wince. 

"Want to come back to my place?" Jordan said seductively.

"I'm sorry no, I um don't think this will work out".

Jordan glared at Simon and pulled him harshly closer to him, "I was only asking to be polite, you don't have a choice". 

Simon's eyes widened in fear, "Let me go!"

"I can't do that Simon", Jordan said and forced him out of the restaurant, Simon tried to scream for help but Jordan kissed him roughly stopping him. 

Simon was terrified and tried desperately to get away but Jordan pulled him tight against his chest. 

"Hey, let him go!" A voice shouted and a young woman kicked Jordan hard enough to make him lose his grip on Simon. The young woman immediately pulled Simon away and put him behind her. 

"Move he's mine!" 

"No, he isn't!" The young woman shouted and kicked Jordan again making him double over in pain. 

Jordan glared and was going to attack again but they had attracted the attention of a police officer and his partner who was coming towards them and so he ran, "This isn't over Simon!" Jordan yelled over his shoulder. 

"What's going on here?" 

"That guy just tried to kidnap Simon", The young woman said pointing at Jordan. The officers ran after Jordan

"Hey thank you so much for saving me but how do you know my name? You're not a stalker are you? I mean if you are-"

The young woman rolled her eyes, "I'm not a stalker. I know your name because I'm your sister Rebecca". 

"What? That's crazy I don't have a sister!" 

"Yes you do. Look I know this is a lot to take in but there is so much more you need to know". 

"Like what? I have to set off on some epic quest like in Lord of the Rings?" Simon said incredulously. 

"Actually yes. I need your help to save our father he's in so much danger. This is really hard to believe but our parents are Snow White and Prince Charming they just don't remember-"

"Okay I am so grateful for you saving me but I'm going to go now", Simon said and tried to leave but Rebecca punched him so hard that he fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Just to clarify Mpreg is normal in this universe. In the show the fairy-tale characters have different names in our world when they don't remember, but I thought it would be too confusing to give them different names for this which is why Snow and Charming are nicknames and the characters still have their names.

When Simon woke up he tried to move but couldn't, he panicked when he realized he was tied to a chair. Memories suddenly hit Simon and for one terrifying moment Simon thought that Jordan had succeeded in kidnapping him but sighed in relief when he remembered that he had been saved. His relief was short lived though when he remembered that the young woman Rebecca, who was claiming to be his sister and that their parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, had punched him hard enough to knock him out. 

"I'm sorry I had to do this Simon but I had no choice, you wouldn't believe me and I need your help". 

Simon jumped and instinctively tried to get away from Rebecca when she moved closer to him but couldn't, "Please let me go!" 

"I can't, I need you to help to save our parents-"

"You've made a mistake, I was telling the truth when I said I don't have a sister". 

Rebecca sighed and looked away guiltily, "I am your sister and it's my fault you don't remember". 

"I don't understand". 

"I'm so sorry I abandoned you when you needed me most. I need to explain so please listen and don't interrupt. Our parents sent us through to this world, I was meant to protect you and help you control your magic to defeat Jonathan and break the curse. But we were sent to live with a family who turned out to be abusive, the Williamsons. I saw the man who was meant to be our father beat his son and it scared me so much. His son and daughter stole their parents money, they allowed me to come with them but you were just a baby you couldn't come with us so I had to leave you. I'm so, so sorry". 

Simon wasn't sure what to believe now, his parents had abused him all his life. He had tried and failed to run so many times, but when he was seventeen he actually managed to escape. Then he realized she said he had magic that was impossible. "You really did stalk me!" Simon said unable to keep the panic and fear out of his voice. 

"No, please believe me I'm telling the truth". 

"How am I supposed to believe you? Magic isn't real". 

Rebecca wished she had been born with magic so she could show Simon but she hadn't been as lucky as him. "I know it will take a long time for you to believe me about magic. But Alec is in so much danger, Jonathan has forced Alec to marry him he needs our help. Even if you don't believe me about him being our father please help me save him. I have proof he's being abused". Rebecca brought out some photos she had taken that made Simon gasp in horror. In all of them Alec was badly beaten or in the process of being beaten by the man Simon assumed was Jonathan. 

Simon didn't believe that Alec was his father he looked like he was only a few years older than him but Alec was trapped in an abusive relationship and Simon had to help him, "Okay I'll help you, please untie me". 

Rebecca gave Simon a suspicious look, "How do I know you won't just leave Storybrooke if I untie you?"

"Because-wait this place is called Storybrooke? That is so cool! Anyway, no-one deserves to be in an abusive relationship, I know what it's like to be abused I can't just leave knowing I could help save Alec". Rebecca scrutinized Simon for a long time until she nodded and untied him. Part of Simon was screaming at him to run for it while he could, but a big part of him couldn't leave without saving Alec. "So what do we do now?"

"I'll take you to meet Alec". 

 

The night of Simon's birth in the fairy-tale world...

 

Tears fell down Alec's face as he held his baby for the first and last time, Simon was crying making Alec's heart ache "I love you so much Simon", Alec kissed Simon's forehead before giving him to Magnus who tried to calm Simon. 

"I love you too Simon", Magnus whispered. 

"Papa I don't want to go", Rebecca cried as she sobbed uncontrollably. 

Alec shared a tearful look with Magnus and they both hugged Rebecca, "We don't want you to go either sweetheart, but we can't let Jonathan get a hold of either of you. We love you so much", Magnus said. 

Alec and Magnus were so afraid of what Jonathan would do to their children, they wished they could go with their children to protect them but the wardrobe could only take two people. "Magnus you need to go and take our children to the wardrobe", Alec said his heart breaking as he knew this could be last time he would be with his family. 

"I love you my gorgeous Snow", Magnus said. 

Alec's breath hitched as he remembered Magnus saying that on their wedding day and when he looked into Magnus' eyes he knew he was remembering it too. "I love you too", Alec said. 

Alec and Magnus kissed one last time and Magnus ran with their children. Magnus had to fight many soldiers on the way to the wardrobe but managed to make it. 

"Papa please don't make me go". 

Magnus crouched down to Rebecca's level and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry darling but you won't be safe here you need to go". Magnus gave Simon to Rebecca, "No matter what happens remember this your father and I love you so much". Magnus felt his heart shatter as he looked at Rebecca and Simon one last time. He would never get to raise them with his beautiful husband, all his dreams had come crashing around him when Jonathan had attacked the castle with an army that far outnumbered theirs. Magnus was so afraid for Alec too, he knew what Jonathan wanted to do to him. But Magnus vowed to do whatever he could to protect him. He kissed Rebecca and Simon on the forehead and helped them go into the wardrobe, "I love you both so much", Magnus said as tears streamed down his face. 

"I love you too papa", Rebecca sobbed as she and Simon left through the wardrobe. A few minutes later Magnus jumped when he heard Alec's voice. 

"Magnus!"

Magnus' eyes widened when he saw Alec leaning against the door breathing heavily, Magnus rushed to Alec and helped him stand "Alexander what are you doing? You should be in bed". 

"I couldn't just stay there not knowing what had happened to you and our children. Did you-"

"They are safe now", Magnus said gently. 

"But you two aren't", Jonathan said as he suddenly appeared in front of them. 

Magnus stood protectively in front of Alec, and tried to attack Jonathan but Jonathan was prepared and blocked the blow. Jonathan used magic to appear behind Alec, Jonathan grabbed Alec and held a dagger to his throat. 

"Jonathan please don't do this, let Alexander go!"

"I can't do that Alec is mine", Jonathan said and kissed Alec's neck making him flinch. 

Alec's heart was hammering in his chest, he wanted so badly to be safe in Magnus' arms but because of the dagger against his throat he was too scared to try and escape. 

"Stop that!" Magnus yelled angrily when Jonathan continued to kiss Alec's neck. 

"Oh I'm sorry does it upset you?" Jonathan said not sounding sorry at all. "What about if I do this?" Jonathan slipped his hand under Alec's shirt and roamed all over his stomach and chest. 

"Please stop", Alec said unable to stop more tears falling. 

"This is nothing compared to what I'll do to you Alec-don't even try it Magnus!" 

Magnus had been trying to move closer so he could take Alec from Jonathan but Jonathan spotted him and pressed the dagger hard enough to Alec's neck to draw blood. 

"Okay I won't just please don't do this", Magnus tried to plead again but Jonathan just laughed at him. "Why are you doing this?" Magnus asked brokenly. 

"Because this is my happy ending", Jonathan said. Jonathan grinned and suddenly everything turned black. 

 

Now in our world...

 

Alec wished he could be anywhere but here. Jonathan had thrown a party deliberately so he could show Alec off to all of his friends who kept staring longingly at him. Alec was dancing with Jonathan and his skin crawled when Jonathan pulled him too tight against his chest. 

"Magnus is here", Jonathan said in a sing song voice. 

Alec's eyes immediately searched for him and his heart sunk when he saw Magnus dancing with his wife Camille. Jonathan hadn't cursed Alec to forget who he was but Alec had to pretend that he didn't know because everyone else had forgotten. Alec had tried to tell Magnus the truth once and that had gone terribly, in that instance Alec was grateful he would have to relive the same day again as Magnus didn't remember that. But it had hurt so much when Magnus had given him a confused and cold look.

Alec had felt a surge of hope and happiness when Rebecca had tried to talk to him, but Jonathan had been there at the time and wouldn't let her speak to him privately. Alec desperately wanted to see her but Jonathan had realized who she was and refused, he threatened to hurt her if he tried to speak to her. Alec had to hold back a yelp when Jonathan squeezed his arm painfully tight. 

"I need to go and talk to some friends, I wish I could bring you with me but I can't have you overhearing us this time. Raj is going to keep an eye on you", Jonathan said before roughly kissing him. 

Alec was relieved that Jonathan had gone but he found himself in the arms of Raj, "W-what are you doing?" Alec said shakily. 

"Jonathan told me to keep an eye on you so I am", Raj said. 

"Jonathan won't like this you know how possessive he is of me". 

Raj just shrugged and held him tighter anyway. 

"Mind if I cut in?"

Alec's eyes widened when Magnus came up to them and he couldn't help but feel even more hopeful. 

Raj smirked and nodded making Alec worried, why would he let Magnus dance with him? 

"Alec I need to have a word with you". 

Alec flinched and his hope faded when Magnus glared angrily at him and said Alec instead of Alexander or Snow. He missed being called Snow by Magnus so much. "What about?" Alec said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

"Camille told me you are in love with me and that I'm in love with you!" 

"What-"

"She said that I would leave her for you and now she's distraught, how could you do that?"

"Magnus please believe me she's lying". 

Alec cried out in pain when Magnus hit him, "Camille would never lie. Stay away from me and Camille or you will regret it!" 

Magnus stormed away leaving Alec devastated. Alec knew that Magnus didn't remember who he was or his love for him, but Alec's heart hurt as he automatically clutched his throbbing nose which was bleeding. 

"Are you okay?" Alec jumped and whirled around at the sound of the voice. Alec's eyes widened when he saw Rebecca with a young man- was he...could he be Simon? 

"I-I'm fine-"

"You're not fine. I'm going to save you, I know you don't know who I am but-"

"I do know, you're Rebecca my daughter! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I knew when you tried to talk to me before, Jonathan wouldn't let me" Alec said tearfully. 

Rebecca's eyes widened and she flung herself at Alec who hugged her tightly. 

"This is Simon", Rebecca said her voice wobbling at the amazed and happy look on Alec's face. 

Alec hugged Simon and then him and Rebecca at the same time, "I never thought I would see either of you again". 

Rebecca felt terrible for ruining her father's happiness but she had to tell him the truth about what happened with her and Simon. He looked away at the end of the story and Rebecca could tell he was fighting more tears. 

"I'm so sorry dad". 

"I don't blame you Rebecca, you were a terrified child. But you two are in danger here you need to leave", Alec said automatically looking for Jonathan he was so afraid for his children. 

"No we can't leave without you", Rebecca said. 

"If Jonathan sees you he'll hurt you please go". 

"I may not believe you're my father Alec but I want to help you too, we can't let you stay here he's hurting you". 

"Simon, I want so badly to leave with you but I can't. Please leave I would never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me". 

Rebecca and Simon reluctantly nodded. "We will save you dad I promise", Rebecca said. 

Alec hugged Rebecca again, "I know you will, I love you". 

"I love you too". 

Alec wanted to hug Simon again too but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Alec watched them leave his heart aching. 

 

"How are we going to save Alec?" Rebecca said as they were walking back to her house. 

"I don't know but we will find a way. We have too". 

Rebecca jumped when the clock suddenly struck midnight, hope and delight filled her as she turned to the clock. Time was moving again! Rebecca's face split into a huge grin as she realized she was even closer to saving her family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Warning: there is attempted rape in this chapter.

Jace couldn't believe time was actually moving again. He was so happy as it meant the curse was becoming weaker, he wondered how it had happened. Jace entered Taki's hoping he would run into Alec, he and Jonathan usually came around in the early afternoon. Jace had managed to escape the curse as he had been given a potion that created force fields. He had overheard Jonathan's plan and had tried to warn Alec and Magnus, he had wanted to give them the potion but he had to fight so many soldiers that he didn't get there in time. He used it on himself hoping he could save them. He knew Jonathan was abusing Alec and he was determined to do everything he could to save him. 

Jonathan didn't let Jace speak to Alec, he was worried at first that Jonathan knew he hadn't been affected by the curse but Jonathan hadn't tried to attack him. He had tried to talk to Alec once and Jonathan had yelled at him accusing him of flirting and pulled Alec away. He hoped Jonathan hadn't taken his anger out on Alec but he knew he mostly likely had. Jace was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a beautiful young man sitting at the bar. His eyes were enchanting and Jace didn't realize he had been staring until he ran into his old friend Maia who worked here. 

"Please watch where you're going instead of staring at Simon". 

"I'm sorry Maia, hang on I wasn't staring at him-did you say he's called Simon?" Jace said eagerly making Maia roll her eyes. 

"Yeah I did" Maia said with a laugh and she shook her head fondly as Jace walked over to Simon trying not to race over to him. 

"What's a gorgeous man like you doing here alone?" Jace said with a smirk as he sat down next to Simon. 

Simon rolled his eyes, "Seriously man, does that line ever work for you?" 

Jace's eyes widened in surprise hardly anyone reacted like that, he quickly covered his surprise by widening his smirk and moving closer to Simon, "For most people yes". 

"Well I'm not most people". 

"Which is what makes you so interesting", Jace said seductively, "Would you like to have a drink with me sometime?" 

"I'm sorry but I'm not dating right now", Simon said, after his experience with Jordan he was too scared to try again. Not to mention this guy was most definitely not his type he was so cocky and obnoxious, Simon definitely didn't want to run his hands through his beautiful golden hair. Simon inwardly cursed himself at that thought. 

Jace was about to say something but Rebecca had come in and stood protectively in front of Simon, "Is this guy bothering you? Do I need to beat him up?" 

"No you don't-"

"Simon you don't have to lie, after what happened with Jordan you know I can take care of him". 

Jace frowned in concern when Simon flinched at the mention of this Jordan. 

"I'm not lying it's okay". 

"I'll see you around Simon", Jace said reluctantly he didn't want to leave but given the way the young woman, who looked like she could be Simon's sister, was glaring at him he wouldn't have any luck if he tried to ask Simon out again. Simon gave him an apologetic smile as he left and Jace smiled reassuringly back. He sat down in another seat further away. Jace was feeling surprised and disappointed that Simon had rejected him. Very few people rejected Jace and he wondered if the Jordan the young woman had mentioned was the reason why, the way Simon had flinched made him very worried. Jace knew that Simon might of just not been interested in him anyway but he wasn't going to focus on that. There was something about Simon that drew Jace to him, he didn't know what it was but he wanted to get to know him more. 

Alec and Jonathan came in and Jace turned his attention to them. They appeared to be a happy couple but Jace could see that Jonathan was crushing Alec's hand and he noticed a painful looking bruise on Alec's wrist when his sleeve rode up a bit. Jace noticed something else, Simon and the young woman with him immediately looked at Alec who gave them a reassuring nod though Jace could see tears start to form in Alec's eyes and it made him very angry. He had tried for so long to save Alec, but it was hard when Jonathan had him guarded all the time and was so powerful. Alec had given Jace a chance and saved his life so many years ago back in their land and Jace wanted to repay him. 

 

30 years ago in the fairy-tale world...

 

Jace shifted in his hiding place in Alec and Magnus' room he had thought Alec would be here by now he hated doing nothing for so long. Jace inwardly sighed in relief when Alec came in but he panicked when he saw he wasn't alone. He was with his father Robert which greatly surprised Jace because Alec hadn't spoken with Robert for two years. 

"This has gone on long enough Alexander! You need to get your act together and break up with Magnus now". 

"I love him father I'm not breaking up with Magnus!"

Jace's eyes widened in shock when Robert backhanded Alec. 

"That is ridiculous you don't love him". 

Alec held his throbbing cheek and glared at his father, "I do love-" Alec was cut off when Robert hit him again this time hard enough that he fell to the floor. 

"You are going to be with the woman your mother and I choose for you. Max is too young to marry, Alec you have to be the one to marry Camille". 

"But I will never love her and you know what she'll do to me father". 

Robert grabbed Alec's wrists and pulled him roughly to his feet, "Yes but I don't care Alexander, you need to be thinking about the kingdom's safety not yours ". 

"I won't marry her-"

Robert drew his sword making Alec terrified, there had been times in the past when his parents were so furious they had nearly killed him but someone had been there to save him. Now he was all alone and he was so scared. But suddenly the closet burst open to reveal a young man who pulled Alec away from Robert and hit him hard enough with the hilt of his sword that he was knocked out. Alec stared in shock and relief at Jace. 

"Are you okay?" Jace asked in concern. 

"Yeah thank you", Alec said shakily. 

"No problem, listen I'm really sorry about this". 

Alec looked at Jace in confusion, "About what?" Jace quickly grabbed Alec and held a dagger to his throat. "What are you doing?" Alec said his voice rising in panic. 

"I need you to come with me please come quietly I don't want to hurt you". 

Alec agreed but shouted for help as soon as they left his room, guards came running towards them but Jace pressed the dagger harder into Alec's neck threateningly. "Let me leave with Alec or I will kill him". The guards stopped and reluctantly let them leave. 

"Please don't do this let me go". 

"I'm sorry Alec but I really need the money".

A while later they had arrived at a ship and Alec's fear increased, he was going to be taken even further away from Magnus. Jace pushed Alec onto his ship and his crew cheered at the sight of Alec. 

"You got him!" Raj said happily. 

"I sure did and he's a lot more attractive than I thought he'd be", Jace said with a grin. There were many wolf whistles at that. 

"Hey you'll let us have a turn with him right?" Raj said eagerly frightening Alec. 

"Maybe after I have had my fun with him", Jace said with a wink making the crew cheer again. 

Alec's heart was hammering in his chest he wanted to escape but Jace's grip was too tight and he still had the dagger against his throat. "Now no-one interrupt me for the next few hours got it!" 

The crew nodded with smirks and Jace made Alec go into his room. Jace released Alec and he immediately backed away as much as he could. "Please don't-"

"Hey it's okay that was all for show", Jace said gently trying to calm Alec, "I would never force myself on you and I wouldn't let my crew either". 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"You don't but I will prove it to you. By the way I'm Jace though most people know me as Captain Hook". 

"Why do they call you that?"

"My father lost his hand in a fight so he used a hook. He was murdered by someone he thought he could trust, so I go by Hook to honour him and I will avenge him", Jace said blinking back tears. 

"Oh I'm sorry about your father". 

"I'm sorry about yours I didn't know he treated you like that". 

Alec looked sadly away, "He always has". 

"What about your siblings does he hurt them too?"

"No my parents love them but they hate me but I'd rather not talk about that right now". 

"I'm sorry I understand". 

A few weeks went by and Alec found himself becoming closer to Jace, who had remained true to his word and had protected Alec from his crew particularly Raj. Jace and Alec were in Jace's room as it was the safest place for Alec and to make it seem like Jace was keeping Alec to himself as he let the crew think he could be very possessive though Raj was very unhappy about this. Alec was reading a book Jace had given him while Jace was practicing throwing darts. 

"You know I meant what I said you're a lot more attractive than I thought you'd be".

Alec looked up from his book and rolled his eyes used to Jace's flirting, "Thanks but I'm with Magnus so you know I'm not interested". 

"Magnus wouldn't have to know", Jace said with a wink. 

"I wouldn't do that to him". 

Jace sighed, "Fine, your loss". 

Alec shook his head knowing this wouldn't stop Jace from flirting again, he was going to continue reading when there was a knock on the door. Maia came in Jace trusted her the most and had told her he wasn't really forcing himself on Alec so she would be the one to let him know if there was anything he needed to sort out like fights among the crew. 

"Hey guys, Jace we received another letter from Magnus". 

Magnus had sent a furious letter to Jace when he learned he kidnapped Alec and they had been negotiating for a long time. Maia handed Jace the letter and Alec looked hopefully at it but Jace shook his head he didn't let Alec read the letters. Alec missed Magnus so much he wished he could be wrapped in his arms right now. 

"Thanks Maia, Alec I'm just going to read this Maia can you guard him?"

"Of course". 

Jace left and Maia sat on a chair next to Alec, Alec was wary around her at first but he had become closer with her too. 

"I wish he would let me read those letters".

"I'm sorry Alec I know how much you miss Magnus but- ". Maia was cut off when the door was suddenly flung open. "Raj what are you doing?" Maia said angrily as she put Alec behind her. 

"Jace has had Alec to himself for too long, it's my turn now". Maia tried to draw her sword but Raj was faster and grabbed the sword before she could. Raj pointed the sword at Maia. "Leave now or I'll kill you!" 

"You wouldn't".

"Oh I'm sorry Maia but I would". 

Maia reluctantly left and Raj pointed the sword at Alec, "Get on the bed now". 

"No!" Alec tried to sound brave but really he was terrified. Raj growled and pushed Alec on the bed, he sheathed his sword and climbed on top of Alec. Alec tried to punch Raj but he grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. "Raj please don't do this!" Alec said tearfully but Raj just ignored him and was about to take Alec's trousers off but was pulled off Alec. Alec was so relieved to see Jace and Maia who took advantage of Raj's shock to knock him out. 

"Alec! Are you okay?" Jace said as he rushed to Alec. Alec threw himself at Jace and broke down. "It's okay, it's okay you're safe now", Jace said gently. Jace stayed with Alec all day while Maia took Raj, Raj was kicked out of the crew and left still unconscious waiting for guards to take him to lock him away. 

Jace spent a lot of time comforting Alec and in the process they became even closer making Jace feel more guilty for kidnapping Alec. Jace and Magnus had agreed on a price for returning Alec and though Jace needed the money he knew he would be sorry to see Alec go. Jace had become fond of him, he enjoyed hanging out with him and flirting with him even though Alec always rejected his advances. He didn't want Alec to leave. Jace and his crew had just got out of the ship and were on their way to meet Magnus. 

"Alec, I know that we didn't meet in great circumstances but I just want you to know that I'm going to miss you". 

Alec smiled at Jace sadly, "I'm actually going to miss you too". 

Jace's heart warmed and ached at those words. They arrived at Magnus' castle too soon for Jace's liking and he found himself face to face with an enraged Magnus. 

"Give Alexander back now!" Magnus roared. 

Magnus' fury would have scared most people but not Jace, "Give me the money first". 

"How do I know you won't just leave with Alexander the moment I give you the money?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "We'll do the exchange at the same time", Jace said in exasperation. 

Magnus agreed and Jace walked back to Alec and to Alec's surprise Jace hugged him, "Bye Alec I hope we can meet again". 

Alec wanted to hug Jace back but the handcuffs stopped him, "I hope so too". Jace took Alec's arm and took him to the middle of the court yard where Magnus met them. Jace gave Alec to Magnus and he gave him the money, Jace realized too late that this was a trap set up by Magnus. Magnus grabbed Jace's arm and held a dagger to his throat while guards restrained Jace's crew. 

"Magnus! What are you doing?" Alec said afraid for Jace. 

"Hook took you away from me, he's already wanted for enough things to be executed". 

"Please don't kill him". 

"Snow you're safe from him now you don't have to defend him". 

"He's a good man he saved me".

"What? But he kidnapped you". 

"Alec you don't have to tell him what happened", Jace said sounding concerned. 

"I do, Mags while I was on the ship one of Jace's crew members tried to... he tried to force himself on me but Jace saved me. All the time while I was there Jace protected me from the rest of the crew too and he didn't hurt me. Please spare him". 

Magnus turned to Alec, "Hook really saved you?" 

"He did please spare him". 

Magnus reluctantly lowered the dagger, "I'm only letting you live because you saved Snow. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you so much Alec", Jace said and tried to hug Alec but Magnus stepped protectively in front of Alec. 

"There is one condition however, you and your crew must work for me". 

"You can't be serious?" Jace said incredulously. 

"I'm very serious you still have crimes to account for and I'm still furious with you for kidnapping my Snow. Guards you know where to take them". When the guards had taken Jace and his crew away Magnus hugged Alec tightly. "I was so afraid for you Snow", Magnus said shakily a stark contrast from his fury

"I was so scared I would never see you again", Alec said and hugged Magnus just as tightly. Magnus kissed Alec lovingly and he kissed back trying to show Magnus how much he had missed him and had wanted to be curled into him safe in his arms. 

 

Now in our world...

 

Jace's hands curled into fists when he saw more tears in Alec's he knew Alec was trying to stop from falling as Jonathan kissed him. Jace wanted to march over there and take Alec away from Jonathan but Jonathan was too powerful he couldn't stop him on his own. He wished he could tell Maia the truth but she would just forget tomorrow, he missed Maia so much. 

"Jace?" 

Jace jumped when Alec was suddenly standing beside him. Jace's eyes widened at the sight of him and he automatically looked for Jonathan but he was gone, he must have gone to the bathroom. 

"Alec what are you doing? If Jonathan-"

"I don't have much time. I remember who you really are Jace, I know you're Captain Hook". 

Jace gaped in shock at Alec, "What? How?"

"Jonathan spared me from the curse to torture me", Alec said unable to stop his voice wobbling. 

"I'm so sorry, I have been trying to save you but-"

"It's okay I know you have thank you. You see those two over there?"

Jace looked in the direction Alec was pointing at and was surprised to see he meant Simon and his friend. His heart warmed when he looked at Simon. 

"Yeah what about them?"

"They are mine and Magnus' children". 

Jace choked on his drink, "I'm sorry what?"

"I don't have time to explain, they are trying to save me too. Simon has magic but he and Rebecca were separated he doesn't have control over it yet. He also doesn't believe in our world. You need to help Rebecca make Simon believe and with his magic so you can stop Jonathan. Please help them". 

"Of course I will", Jace said reassuringly. 

"Alec my love, come with me right now". 

Alec jumped at Jonathan's voice and even though his tone was light his eyes had darkened. Alec knew Jonathan was furious with him and was afraid of how much he had heard. Jonathan grabbed Alec's arm completely ignoring Jace and dragged him harshly out of the restaurant, Alec was terrified of what Jonathan was going to do to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> While this is Malec and Jimon centric, other couples will be featured too such as Clary and Izzy. Let me know if you would like to see any other couples.

18 years ago in our world...

 

Alec woke up with a start and groaned in pain his back really hurt. He made himself get up and gaped in shock at his surroundings, he didn't know where he was but it looked nothing like his home, he immediately searched for Magnus but couldn't see him anywhere. Alec tried to calm himself but he was terrified and wished Magnus was here. He didn't know where Jonathan was which scared him even more. The last thing he remembered was being held hostage by Jonathan with Magnus trying to save him. Alec wasn't going to give up searching for Magnus there was still a chance he could be here too but elsewhere. 

Alec set off becoming more confused and frightened by the things he saw, someone had accidentally nearly run him over on what they called their motorbike as they angrily yelled at him. Alec felt a surge of hope when he spotted Magnus come out of a strange looking building that Alec saw was called Taki's. 

"Magnus!" Alec said and ran to him, Alec tried to hug Magnus but Magnus stopped him and pushed him furiously away making Alec stumble and fall hard on his back, Alec cried out in pain as his already hurt back pained him even more. Alec looked up at Magnus in shock, how could he do that? 

"What are you doing Alec?"

Alec flinched at the confused and cold tone, "I was-"

Alec was interrupted by Camille coming out of the building. Alec scrambled to his feet his heart hammering with fear at the sight of the woman he was almost forced to marry. Even though he and Magnus were married back home Camille would still try to make Alec marry her. Camille wrapped an arm around Magnus, Alec's heart shattered when she kissed Magnus and he kissed back. 

"Is Alec bothering you my love?" Camille said glaring at Alec. 

"Yes he is", Magnus said glaring at Alec. 

"Mags I... I don't understand-" 

"You lost the right to call me that!" Magnus yelled. 

"What's going on?"

Alec froze when he heard Jonathan's voice and felt his arms wrap tightly around his waist. 

"Your husband won't leave me alone". 

Alec didn't think it could be possible but he felt his already shattered heart shatter even more. Husband? He wasn't Jonathan's husband he was Magnus', Alec dearly hoped this was just a nightmare and he was going to wake up at any second in Magnus' arms. 

"Magnus please, I'm your husband-"

"See what I mean?" Magnus said angrily. 

"I'm sorry I'll have a word with him". 

"You better I don't want him anywhere near my love", Camille said. 

Jonathan nodded and dragged Alec away, Alec tried to fight Jonathan but he was too strong for him. "Let me go!" 

"No Alec you're finally mine and even Magnus can't take you away from me". Alec tried even harder to get out of Jonathan's grip but Jonathan slammed Alec into a wall of a dark alley and held a knife to his throat. "Stop struggling no matter what you do you will never be able to get away from me".

"I love Magnus not you I will never stop trying to get away from you". 

"And that's you're weakness Alec, if you don't stop trying to escape I will kill Magnus". 

Alec stopped struggling he couldn't let Jonathan kill Magnus he loved him so much, "Okay I won't try to escape but please don't kill Magnus". 

"I promise I won't", Jonathan said and kissed Alec hard ignoring Alec's tears. 

"What did you do why did Magnus act like that?" Alec said tearfully when Jonathan eventually stopped kissing him. 

"I will tell you but I better not hear his name from you ever again! Understood?" When Alec nodded Jonathan told him about the curse, "I gave Magnus false memories, he thinks you cheated on him with me and chose me over him. You and Magnus got a divorce, he hates you now". Jonathan said with a grin. 

Alec's heart hurt so much and he tried to stop more tears falling, at least that explained Magnus' reaction. The pain of falling had been nothing compared to the knowledge that Magnus had caused the pain, he was grateful that Magnus didn't remember that they were still together because he would have lost the man he loved. 

"Now come on it's time to go to our new home my love", Jonathan said and dragged Alec to his house. 

 

Now in our world... 

 

Jonathan threw Alec to the floor of their bedroom and slammed the door. 

"What did you tell Jace?" Jonathan screeched. 

"N-nothing-"

"You're lying I can always tell when you're lying!" 

"I'm not please believe me", Alec said trying to get away from Jonathan but Jonathan grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet making Alec scream in pain. 

"This will be less painful for you if you tell me the truth!" 

Jonathan tried to make Alec talk all evening but no matter what he did Alec wouldn't give in. He had to protect his children and Jace from Jonathan. 

 

Jace spotted Simon's sister sitting in Taki's on her phone, he cautiously approached her half afraid she would punch him. It felt odd knowing who she was now he didn't really know Rebecca growing up as when Magnus eventually trusted him and became good friends with him, he let him leave and travel on his ship which he did a lot. He felt guilty for not spending enough time with Rebecca and Alec. "Um hey". 

Rebecca looked up and glared at Jace, "If you want help flirting with Simon forget it". 

"That's not why I'm here, I mean some help would be great-" Jace cut himself off when Rebecca looked even more angry, "But I'm here for Alec, I know about the curse and Alec wanted me to work with you and Simon to help break it. He said that Simon doesn't believe in our world or in magic. I just want to help please let me". 

"Fine but only because I do need your help, that's the only time I'll ever admit that". 

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that can you say that again?" Jace said grinning. 

Rebecca shook her head, "Nope I'm not falling for that". 

Jace laughed at Rebecca's reaction, "I'm Jace by the way", Jace said as he sat back down, "Though you may know me more as Captain Hook". 

Rebecca's eyes widened, "You're Captain Hook? I should have guessed". 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, nothing. I'm Rebecca, Simon is on his way we need to make him believe in magic but I don't know how". 

Jace sighed, "I don't know either, I wish I could take him back to our world and show him but I don't have any magic beans and we need them to create a portal. Don't you have magic too?"

"No Simon was the only one born with magic". 

"Do you know what could trigger Simon's magic?" 

"No I don't-"

"Hey sorry I'm late I ran into Clary and we ended up talking for ages and I lost track of time", Simon said as he rushed in. Simon had met Clary the other day and they had hit it off. Jace couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at Simon's words. "Oh hi", Simon said in surprise to Jace and looked anxiously at Rebecca. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to punch him unless I think he deserves it", Rebecca said with a grin making Jace roll his eyes. 

Jace stood up and offered his hand to Simon, "I never introduced myself I'm Jace and I meant what I said you are gorgeous", Jace said and winked at Simon, he was very happy to see that he made Simon blush and his heart started to pound when Simon took his hand. "Ow!" Jace yelped as Rebecca kicked his ankle. 

"That was a warning next time I will punch you". 

"Rebecca", Simon whined, he didn't quite understand why Rebecca was so protective of him but then again she believed he was her younger brother so maybe that explained it. 

Jace's throbbing ankle didn't deter him from pulling Simon's chair back from the table and helping him sit down, "See no need to punch me I'm a gentleman". 

Rebecca scoffed and shook her head, "Simon, Jace is going to help us save Alec". 

"Really? That's great, but how do you know Alec?" Simon said trying not to sound suspicious, he was worried Jace might be working with Jonathan they had to be careful with who they trusted. 

"He's my best friend", Jace said looking away sadly. 

"Oh I'm sorry, but I have an idea on how to save Alec". 

"Really how?" Jace said his eyes widening. 

"I'm going to gain Jonathan's trust, he'll eventually trust me to be alone with Alec and I'll help him escape". 

Rebecca gaped at Simon, "You can't be serious!" 

"I am very serious-"

"Simon that's too dangerous!"

"I agree with Rebecca what if Jonathan finds out the truth and hurts you?" 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take". 

Jace shared a meaningful look with Rebecca who sighed, "Fine but we are doing video surveillance, how are you going to gain Jonathan's trust?"

"How can you do video surveillance-wait I don't want to know. I have a plan but you're not going to like it".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"No way!" Rebecca said firmly. 

"But you haven't even heard the plan yet". 

"Any plan that we're not going to like I know I won't agree to". 

"You wanted my help please give me a chance". 

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

Jace shook his head they were already arguing like siblings and they had only just met, "Rebecca while I partially agree with you I think we should hear Simon out", Jace said before the argument could continue. Jace's heart warmed when Simon smiled happily in thanks at him. 

"Rebecca said that Raj is Jonathan's best friend and is helping to keep Alec against his will, Raj just asked me out I said yes so that I could get close to Jonathan through him". 

"Simon, Raj is just as bad as Jonathan!" Jace said wishing he hadn't let Simon tell them his plan. 

"I know but we need to save Alec". 

"He wouldn't want you anywhere near Raj". 

"Jace is right, don't do this!"

"Do either of you have any better ideas?" Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but couldn't come up with anything and neither could Jace. "I'm doing this, I'll be okay and you guys will be watching me the entire time". 

Jace sighed, "Alec will kill me if you get hurt but we have no other choice". 

Rebecca reluctantly agreed, "Okay but if it gets too much for you, you need to let us know by giving a signal and we'll come and save you". 

Simon nodded and told them the signal he would use, he was about to say something else when Raj came over. 

"Hey you ready to go?" Raj said with a grin to Simon. 

Simon felt uncomfortable with how close Raj was to him but managed to stop himself from flinching. "Yes let's go", Simon said trying to sound excited and made himself take Raj's offered hand. 

Jace couldn't stop himself from glaring at Raj who just smirked back at him, Jace knew that Simon was only doing this to save Alec but it still made him feel even more jealous. 

When Raj took Simon out of the restaurant they ran into Jonathan and Alec. Alec's eyes widened in shock and fear at the sight of Raj holding his son far too close and he automatically tried to get Simon away from Raj but Jonathan pulled him roughly back. 

"And who is this?" Jonathan said raking his eyes over Simon's body making Simon inwardly shudder. 

"This is my new boyfriend Simon", Raj said gleefully. 

Simon looked at Raj in surprise and tried to hide his anxiousness, they hadn't even been on their first date yet and he was already calling him his boyfriend. Simon would have normally corrected Raj but didn't for Alec's sake. 

"Simon you can't go out with him-" Alec tried to say but was cut off by Jonathan. 

"We should get going but it was lovely to meet you Simon, we should go on a double date sometime".

Jonathan pulled Alec away, Alec tried to fight him to get to Simon but Jonathan was too strong for him. When they arrived at Jonathan's house he slammed Alec against the wall of their living room. 

"How dare you do that?" Jonathan yelled, "You know how much Raj means to me, he deserves to be happy with Simon". 

"B-but you know what he'll do to him", Alec stammered terrified for his son. 

Jonathan leaned in close to Alec, "I don't care so long as Raj is happy, why do you care so much anyway? Simon seemed strangely familiar". 

"I wouldn't want anyone to be with Raj!" Alec said he knew he would make Jonathan even more angry but he couldn't let him find out who Simon really was. 

"You're going to wish you never said that!" Jonathan yelled and threw Alec to the floor. 

 

Raj took Simon to a restaurant called The Hunter's Moon for lunch, Raj grabbed Simon's hand hard when he reached for the menu. 

"Get the chicken pizza it's so good", Raj said. 

"Um I was going to check to see what else is available before deciding". 

Raj's eyes hardened and his grip tightened even more on Simon's hand making him wince in pain, Raj was about to speak but a waitress spoke before he could. 

"Can I get you any drinks?"

"Two lemonades Izzy".

Izzy tried very hard not to glare at Raj, she had noticed how tightly he had held Simon's hand. Izzy had seen how he treated his previous dates and was worried for the young man with him. So she had come over to make sure he was okay. Izzy gave Raj's date a concerned look but he nodded reassuringly at her, Izzy reluctantly left to get their drinks. 

"Izzy is everything okay?"

Izzy turned and felt her heart flutter when she saw her friend Clary who had just come in. The restaurant was owned by Clary's father and brother and Izzy was so happy she got her job. Izzy was saving up to go to college as her parents refused to help. After leaving school Izzy had immediately started saving. Izzy met Clary through working at the Hunter's Moon as she worked there too. Izzy knew she was in love with Clary, she had been for a long time and wanted to ask her out but Clary had just been through a bad break up and Izzy didn't want to take advantage of her. 

"Yeah I'm just worried about him", Izzy said gesturing to Simon.

"Simon?" Clary said and felt anxious for her new friend seeing him with Raj. 

"You know him?"

"Yeah we met the other day, he's recently moved here so he wouldn't know what Raj is like we should warn him", Clary said and started to move to the table. 

"Clary wait, I don't want Simon with Raj either but he didn't want me to intervene earlier. I think we should wait and keep an eye on him". 

Clary hesitated but in the end agreed. Clary's phone beeped and when she looked at the text she angrily replied back. 

"It's Camille isn't it", Izzy said sympathetically. 

"Yeah she won't leave me alone, I mean she's married to Magnus she chose him why does she want me back now?"

Izzy gave Clary a hug, "I'm sorry Clary, she never deserved you". 

Clary hugged back tightly, Clary wished they could have stayed that way forever but they had to get back to work. 

 

27 years ago in the fairy-tale world... 

 

Clary sighed as she saw Izzy talking with Raphael, she used to be great friends with Raphael but when they discovered they both really liked Izzy their friendship ended. Clary had tried to save it but lost Raphael. 

"Clary are you okay?" 

Clary jumped and her eyes widened in shock and delight as she realized that Izzy was the one who had spoken and Raphael had left. "Um... Yeah I-I'm fine", Clary stammered. 

Izzy smiled beautifully at her, "Are you sure? You looked upset". 

"Yeah I am thanks". 

Clary felt butterflies in her tummy when Izzy brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and moved closer to her, "You don't have to hide everything Clary, you can talk to me you know that right?" 

"Yeah it's just... I miss Raphael, I can't remember the last time we talked". 

"What happened with you two?"

Clary wished she could tell Izzy the truth but she couldn't risk her discovering her feeling for her, "I don't know", Clary said sadly. 

"I'm sorry I know what it's like to lose a close friend", Izzy said and was about to hug Clary but she jumped at Jonathan's screech. 

"CLARY!"

"I'm sorry I should go". 

"Wait", Izzy said and took Clary's hand making Clary smile shyly at her, "I was wondering if you would like to come to my birthday party". 

"Really? Y-yeah I would love to thanks". 

"Great it'll be much more fun with you there", Izzy said happily, Izzy's words made Clary's heart warm. 

"CLARY! Jonathan screamed again causing Clary to sigh. 

"I'm looking forward to it, I um I'll see you later". 

"See you later", Izzy said sympathetically. 

"Clary finally, I need you to buy my Alec the perfect gift", Jonathan said as soon as Clary entered the living room. 

Clary inwardly sighed, she knew Jonathan was keeping Alec trapped here. Clary had tried to help Alec but had failed, she continued to try and help but Jonathan and their father always caught her however that didn't discourage her. The only reason Clary stayed here was to try and help Alec. "Wouldn't Alec prefer it if you got him something more personal?" Clary said hoping to get her brother to leave the house as she knew Valentine was out. 

"I don't know what to get him though", Jonathan said frustrated. 

"I'm sure if you go out you'll spot something that could give you an idea". 

"Yes for once you're actually right, I'm going out make sure the dining room is clean when I get back my friends made a huge mess earlier", Jonathan said. 

Clary grinned to herself happy to have another chance at helping Alec, knowing Jonathan he wouldn't know what to get Alec at all and would spend ages searching the markets. Clary ran to her brother's room and was furious to see Alec tied to the bed. She knew she would find him like this but it always made her angry. 

"Clary what are you doing?" Alec said in concern. 

"There's no-one else in the house it's safe to leave", Clary said reassuringly and quickly untied Alec. 

"This is too dangerous they could come back at any moment". 

"Jonathan will be out for a long time I made sure of it". 

"What about Valentine?"

"I don't know when he'll be back but it's worth the risk", Clary said as she helped him up. They ran down the stairs and almost made it out but a cold voice made them stop and Alec's heart pounded with terror.

"Where do you think you're going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec was terrified of the sight of Jonathan, he had known that this would most likely happen but he had given in to the hope that he might be able to escape this time and his heart shattered when the hope faded away. 

“Did you really think I would fall for that Clary?” Jonathan said and shook his head. “Now you have just made things so much worse for Alec”.  
    
“Please don’t hurt him”, Clary said standing protectively in front of Alec.  
    
“You know the rules, you try to help Alec he pays the price”.  

“Run now I’ll hold him off”, Clary whispered to Alec.  

“What? I can’t leave you”, Alec fearfully whispered back. 

“I’ll be okay go”, Clary said and attacked Jonathan making him cry out in surprise.  
    
Alec didn’t want to leave Clary but he knew that Jonathan wouldn’t hurt her, Jonathan was very protective of Clary so he reluctantly ran. Alec ran as fast as he could reaching the woods. He ran deeper into the woods until he suddenly ran into a young man making them fall over. Alec fell flat on his back and the young man fell on top of him.  
    
“Well, I certainly like this position”, the man said with a grin. Despite the situation Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m Charming, would you like to have some fun gorgeous?”  

“Your name is Charming?” Alec said skeptically.  

“Well actually it’s Magnus but most people call me Charming”. 

“Right”, Alec said sarcastically. “Look I really need to go please get off me”.  
    
Magnus pouted “So soon?”   
   
“I’m sorry but I-“ 

“ALEC!”  

Alec’s heart dropped at Jonathan’s scream and Magnus jumped off him in fright.  

“What was that?” Magnus said in shock. 

“No time to explain I need to go”, Alec said and took off.   
   
“Wait why are you running from him?” Magnus said as he caught up with Alec.  

Alec looked at him in surprise not expecting him to follow, “I’d rather not say”.  

“If he’s hurting you I can help”.  

“But you don’t even know me”.  
    
“I could never let a beautiful man get hurt”, Magnus said as he drew his sword, “You run I’ll fight him”.   
   
Magnus ran off before Alec could stop him, “Magnus!” Alec shouted after him but Magnus continued running. Alec tried to shout again and run after Magnus as Magnus had no idea what he was going up against, but he was grabbed from behind and found himself back in the bedroom he was forced to share with Jonathan.  

"You know this little game of yours is getting tiring, it was fun at first but I've had enough!" Jonathan yelled. 

"It isn't a game I don't want to be with you and you know it!"

"Maybe not now, but soon you will. You will learn to love me and you will never want to leave me again". 

"That's never going to happen-"

Jonathan roughly kissed Alec cutting him off not caring that Alec didn't want it, "Why? Would you rather be with the prince?"

"What are you talking about?" Alec said in confusion. 

"I saw Magnus he was all over you", Jonathan spat shaking in fury. 

Alec gaped in shock at Jonathan. Magnus was a prince? Unfortunately Jonathan misread his astonishment. 

"I knew it!" Jonathan yelled, he threw the empty glass jug that he used for water at Alec in his rage. Alec screamed in pain as the shards of glass cut his face and the impact made him fall to the ground. Jonathan forced Alec to his feet, "You are going to make this up to me by behaving at your precious sister's birthday party. Last time we saw her she was becoming suspicious, you must make her believe that you love me and that we are happy together. If you don't... Well you know what will happen". 

Alec closed his eyes in defeat, he had been dreaming of escaping at Izzy's party. He was going to tell her the truth of what Jonathan was doing to him, but now he couldn't risk her life. "O-okay, she'll never suspect anything again". 

Jonathan smiled and pulled Alec close to his chest, Jonathan cupped Alec's bleeding face making Alec flinch and cry out in pain, "I hate hurting you Alec but you just make me so angry. If you would just do as I say all the time I wouldn't have to do this". 

Alec felt the familiar pang of guilt but tried to push it away, Clary said it wasn't his fault that Jonathan treated him this way. Alec tried to believe her, he wanted to, but sometimes he just couldn't. "I-I'm sorry". 

"I know but don't worry, if you really do follow through with Izzy I'll forgive you". 

"I will I promise", Alec said, though he wasn't just doing it for Jonathan, he was doing it to save Izzy. 

 

Now in our world...

 

Simon breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the house he was sharing with Rebecca, he was so relieved to get away from Raj. Raj was making him really uncomfortable, he kept trying to pressure him into things he wasn't ready for and certainly didn't want to do with him. They had been going out for a few months now and Simon wished he could end things with Raj, but he had to gain Jonathan's trust to save Alec. He hadn't seen much of Jonathan since the run in before his first date with Raj. 

"How could you do this to me Simon?"

Simon jumped in fright and froze in terror, Jordan was standing behind him. "What are you doing here, how did you find me?" Simon said trying to back away but Jordan moved too fast for Simon and grabbed his waist.

"I saw you with that man, how could you cheat on me?" Jordan said instead of answering Simon. 

"We were never together I didn't cheat on you, please let me go", Simon said and tried to struggle but Jordan just tightened his grip making Simon gasp in pain. "L-look man I'm sorry things didn't work out on our date but I'm sure you could find someone else". 

"No! No-one could ever replace you", Jordan said, "You're coming home with me". 

"No he isn't!" 

Simon and Jordan turned in shock to see Jace pointing a gun at Jordan, "You have a gun?" Simon said. 

"Yeah it's not the same as a sword but it'll have to do", Jace said, both Jordan and Simon looked at him in confusion at those words. "Let Simon go now!" 

"No he's mine". 

"I don't want to have to use this but... No scratch that I really do, but I have been trying to change and I don't want to disappoint Alec by shooting you so please don't make me".

Jordan suddenly moved Simon so that he was in front of him, Jordan held him in a choke hold with a gun pressed to his temple, "If you don't want Simon to die I suggest you give me your gun". 

Jace glared furiously at Jordan and was about to give him his gun when Jordan howled in pain and fell to the ground. Simon looked around and his eyes widened when he saw Rebecca. 

"And once again I save the day", Rebecca said with a grin. "Simon are you okay?" 

"Yeah thank you", Simon said and without realizing what he was doing hugged Rebecca. Rebecca froze in shock but hugged him happily back when she realized what was happening. 

"What about me?" Jace said, "No thank you for saving your life?"

"You didn't save him I did", Rebecca argued. 

"I helped!"

"How? You were about to give Jordan your gun". 

"I had no choice". 

"Guys stop fighting", Simon said shaking his head and hugged Jace. Simon refused to acknowledge the warm feeling in his heart when Jace wrapped his arms around him. "So um what are we going to do about Jordan?" 

Jace took out his phone, "I'm going to call Luke he'll arrest Jordan". 

Jace and Rebecca kept their arms around Simon as they waited for Luke and Jace kept his gun pointed at Jordan in case he woke up. Simon was so relieved when Luke took him away. 

"He can't hurt you again Simon", Rebecca said comfortingly. 

Simon smiled gratefully at her, but it dropped of his face when Raj called him. 

"You don't have to answer that right now", Jace said. 

"I have to, I need to keep up the cover". 

"Hey babe, Jonathan has invited us on a double date. Would you like to come?"

Simon's heart leapt for joy, finally he was going to spend some proper time with Jonathan and see if Alec was okay. Simon hated the thought of Alec still being forced to be with that monster. "Of course I would love to". 

"Great I'll arrange a time with Jonathan". 

Simon grinned at Jace and Rebecca when the call ended and Jace gave him a worried look. 

"Why are you so happy?"

"My plan is working, I'm going on a double date with Jonathan and Alec". 

Rebecca hugged Simon tightly, "That's so great we're getting closer to saving Alec!" 

Jace felt hope return to him and he shared a meaning look with Rebecca, they had also been trying to find a way to trigger Simon's magic and to get him to believe. But they still hadn't found a way and Jace had been starting to give up, but now at least they stood a chance at saving his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> I'm going to make this story into a series :)

The night of Izzy's birthday party in the fairytale world... 

Alec felt his heart sink as he walked inside his old castle. The place he had once called home. Alec would normally have leapt for joy to see Izzy and Max again, but the knowledge that he had to convince Izzy he was happy with Jonathan filled him with despair. She had been the only one of his family who had suspected what was going on with him and Jonathan.

Alec’s parents were going to be there too, and he was dreading seeing them again. Though they didn’t like it at all they hadn’t stopped him being with Jonathan when they discovered their relationship. Alec had found this odd at the time but before Alec found out what Jonathan was really like, this had relieved him because he had been afraid of what they were going to do to keep him from Jonathan. Now Alec wished so badly that they had done something, so that he could have been saved from Jonathan. 

Maryse and Robert only talked to Alec to keep up appearances but when no one else was listening they spat cruel words to him and hurt him badly giving him more bruises to hide from his siblings. He wished his parents loved him and would save him from Jonathan, but even if they knew how Jonathan treated him they probably wouldn’t do anything to save him. They were afraid of the kingdom finding out about him being gay. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to remind you of your promise concerning your sister, right?” Jonathan hissed threateningly just before they reached the ball room where Izzy’s party was taking place. Alec nodded not trusting himself to speak causing Jonathan to smirk and kiss him roughly. 

When they entered the ballroom, Jonathan took Alec’s hand and tried to go to the dance floor, but Izzy spotted them. 

“Alec!” Izzy said excitedly and threw herself at him.

Alec hugged her as best he could with one arm as Jonathan refused to let go of his hand and Alec had to hold back a cry of pain when Jonathan crushed his hand. Despite the pain Jonathan was causing him, it felt wonderful to hug Izzy again. It had been so long since Alec had been allowed to see her and he had missed her so much. 

“Valentine, Jonathan it is good to see you both”, Izzy said when she had let go of Alec though Alec could tell she was lying. 

“It is good to see you too Isabelle”, Valentine said while Jonathan nodded, Alec knew he was doing everything he could to keep himself from shouting at Izzy. Jonathan hated anyone touching Alec even if they were just family.  
"Where’s Clary? I thought she was coming”. 

“Clarisa is feeling too ill to come tonight, but she told me to say happy birthday for her”, Valentine lied. Valentine gave Alec a glare when Izzy looked sadly away warning him not to challenge the lie. Though what Valentine and Jonathan didn’t know was that Clary was planning to try her hardest to escape the mansion and come to the party anyway, Alec hoped she would be able to make it. 

“Oh, I hope she feels better soon”, Izzy said trying to hide her disappointment but failing. “Alec can I talk to you alone?” 

Jonathan reluctantly let go of Alec’s hand giving him permission to leave with Izzy, “Yeah sure”, Alec said and was grateful he managed to sound casual even though his heart was shattering inside. Alec could feel Jonathan’s watchful eyes on him until he left the ball room with Izzy and was surprised that Jonathan and Valentine didn’t follow them. 

Izzy took Alec to one of the rooms in the castle that wasn’t being used for her party and was empty. Izzy hugged Alec again and Alec was so happy he was able to hug her properly. He and his siblings were very close, and Alec missed being able to hug them he hoped he would be able to see Max tonight too. 

“Alec, we need to talk about you and Jonathan”. 

Alec knew this was coming but part of him had been hoping Izzy would have changed her mind about Jonathan so that he wouldn’t have to seal his fate of being trapped with him. “Couldn’t we talk about something else?” Alec tried but Izzy just raised her eyebrows at him. 

“I’m sorry but there’s something not right about Jonathan, I’m scared for you Alec I see the way he looks at you like you’re his possession to do with whatever he wants and… and… I need to know is he hurting you?”

Alec tightened his hug to try and reassure Izzy, “There isn’t anything to worry about Izzy, I understand why you’re worried I mean I worry about you all the time especially with Clary. Jonathan is possessive, but he would never hurt me, and he never has”. 

“I need you to tell- wait a minute what do you mean especially with Clary?”

Alec inwardly sighed in relief, he had known bringing Clary up would most likely distract Izzy and he was glad his plan had worked. “Come on Iz, I saw the way you looked at Clary every time she came to the castle”. Valentine was good friends with Alec’s parents, so Clary and Jonathan would often come with Valentine when he came to see Robert and Maryse. Alec shuddered when he remembered a terrible night when Jocelyn was accidently brought up, though it hadn’t even been Alec who brought her up Valentine had taken his fury out on Alec, and Izzy had to pull Valentine off him. He had become close to Jonathan the night Valentine had badly hurt him, Jonathan had spent the whole nigh comforting Alec. But Alec had no idea it was part of his plan to trick him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Izzy said stubbornly, bringing Alec out of his thoughts. 

“Clary is always talking about you”. 

“Really she is?” 

Alec grinned when Izzy gave up all pretense at this news, “Yes she is, and she actually is coming tonight”. 

“I don’t understand I thought Valentine said she was ill”. 

Alec knew he was risking Jonathan and Valentine’s wrath by telling Izzy the truth, but he loved Izzy so much and after everything Clary had done to try and save him, they were more than worth the risk. “Valentine lied, he’s making Clary stay behind but she is going to sneak out. If she makes it, she’ll be waiting outside of your room soon”.

“Why would Valentine do that?” Izzy said angrily. 

“It’s complicated but I know Clary will make it she's very clever, you should go to meet her”. 

Izzy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Alec, “I see what you’re doing Alec, I haven’t forgotten about Jonathan”. 

Alec sighed, “I love Jonathan more than I have ever loved anyone. Please believe me Jonathan would never hurt me”. Alec hated having to say these words so much, but he was willing to do anything to save Izzy from Jonathan.  
Izzy searched Alec’s eyes for a lie and Alec did his best to look sincere and prayed Izzy wouldn’t discover how he really felt. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Izzy nodded. 

“Okay I believe you, I’m sorry I just needed to be sure”. 

“It’s okay I’m going to be warning Clary to never hurt you”. 

Izzy rolled her eyes but hugged Alec, “I love you Big Brother”. 

“I love you too”. 

When Izzy left Alec sunk against the wall and stayed there trying to get his emotions under control. Relief, fear and despair where consuming him. Alec was so glad he had saved his sister, but he was so afraid of his future with Jonathan. When Alec was ready he made himself leave the room.  
   
Now in our world…  
   
Simon was trying to calm himself down, but he was finding that very difficult. Not only did he have a double date with Jonathan and Alec, his ex-boyfriend Raphael had tried to call him and when Simon refused to answer he sent him a lot of texts. Raphael wanted him back but after what he had put him through Simon didn’t want anything to do with him. Simon’s heart ached as a mix of wonderful and painful memories of Raphael flooded his mind. 

“Simon what’s wrong?” Jace asked in concern, he had been making coffee for him and Simon and had just come through to the living room. Jace put the coffee down and hugged Simon and Simon found himself hugging back. This helped calm Simon down a lot though Simon didn’t want to think about the reason why. 

“My ex wants me back and he won’t leave me alone”. 

“I’m sorry Simon, I could beat him up if you like”. 

Simon felt his heart warm at these words, “Thanks but I don’t want you to do that, and Raphael isn’t even here he’s back in New York”. 

“Does he know you’re here?”

“I don’t think so, at least I hope he doesn’t know. Jordan is out there I don’t want to have to deal with Raphael too”. 

Jace hugged Simon tighter, Jordan had been released even though he had tried to kidnap Simon and that made Jace furious. Jordan had friends in high places who helped him get out of having to go to jail. “I won’t let Jordan hurt you Simon”. 

“You didn’t see the way Jordan looked at me Jace, he’s never going to stop until he has me and-“

“I know you’re scared but I mean it, I will do everything in my power to stop Jordan hurting you”. 

Simon also tightened his grip on Jace and was about to say something, but the doorbell rang. “That will be Raj”, Simon said with a sigh. 

“Rebecca and I will be watching the whole time, we will be there if you need us”. 

Simon smiled at Jace and hugged him again. When he opened the door Raj immediately kissed him and Simon made himself kiss back even though he wished he could be kissing Jace. Simon’s eyes widened at that thought and he tried his hardest to push it away. 

“So, you ready to go?” Raj said. 

“Yeah let’s go”, Simon said grinning at the thought of seeing Alec again, though Raj misunderstood the reason for Simon’s happiness and to his dismay Raj kissed him again. Jace cleared his throat making Raj break off the kiss and Raj glared furiously at Jace. Simon was very annoyed, and he only just resisted the urge to face palm. Simon thought Jace would hide somewhere and make sure Raj couldn’t see him not draw Raj’s attention to him. What was Jace thinking making a move like this? Jace was risking the mission, they couldn’t afford to make Raj suspicious. 

“What?” Raj snapped angrily at Jace and wrapped his arm possessively around Simon’s waist, thankfully Simon managed not to flinch. 

“You better treat Simon right or-“

“Or what? You’ll beat me up?” Raj said mockingly. 

“Yeah actually I will”.

Raj looked as though he was about to punch Jace, so Simon quickly intervened, “We should probably go now, or we’ll be late”, Simon said and led Raj out of the house and gave Jace an irritated look when Raj looked away. 

Jace shrugged sheepishly, he hadn’t meant to barge in on Simon and Raj, but he was so worried about Simon and wished he didn’t have to place himself in danger like this. When all this was over Alec and Magnus were going to kill him. And not just because of this. Jace never thought he would be willing to face the wrath of overprotective parents, his relationships in the past didn’t normally last long, but for Simon he was willing to do anything. He just wished he could tell Simon how he felt. Jace sighed and went upstairs to let Rebecca know it was time to follow Simon and Raj to the café.  
   
When Simon and Raj had entered the café, they were having lunch in, they quickly found Jonathan and Alec. Raj pulled Simon roughly to his seat making Simon wince in pain. Alec gave him a worried look, but Simon gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Simon it’s wonderful to see you again”, Jonathan said with a predatory grin. 

“It’s great to see you too and Alec”. Simon said trying to ignore the way Jonathan was looking at him. 

Alec tried to speak to Simon, but Jonathan shook his head and whispered threats into Alec’s ear which made him fall silent. Alec’s heart raced in fear for his loved ones, after decades of abusing Alec, Jonathan knew which threats worked. The only good thing was that Jonathan didn’t know Simon was his son yet. Alec looked around the rest of the restaurant, he had a strange feeling of being watched and he gaped in shock when he saw Jace and his daughter in a secluded area of the restaurant watching them. What was going on? 

The date was very awkward though Jonathan and Raj didn’t seem to notice. Every time Simon or Alec tried to speak they would be interrupted by Raj and Jonathan. Alec was grateful he could at least see his son, knowing that Rebecca was here made Alec want to see her too, but he couldn’t risk her safety. 

“Well I had a great time I think we should do this again”, Jonathan said as he pulled Alec up from his seat and wrapped a possessive arm around him. Raj was about to agree but Jonathan’s eyes suddenly widened. Jonathan stormed away from the table they had been sitting at dragging Alec harshly along behind him. “What are you doing here?” Jonathan screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Jace's heart hammered painfully in his chest, for a terrible moment he had thought Jonathan had spotted him and Rebecca. But he sighed in relief when Jonathan walked away from their direction. Though he was very surprised to see that Magnus and Clary were the ones Jonathan was storming towards. He hadn't notice them come in. 

"I said what are you two doing here!" 

"I would like a word alone with Alexander, I need to apologize to him". 

Alec looked up in shock at Magnus, it had been years since he last heard him say that name and Magnus wanted to apologize him! Alec saw that Magnus was giving him a concerned look and he tried not to but he couldn't stop himself from becoming hopeful. Alec realized that people were watching them but Jonathan didn't seem to care. He also saw Raj leave with Simon which really worried him, Alec hated the idea of his son being alone with Raj. 

Jonathan scoffed, "That's not happening".

"Alec is allowed to decide for himself!" Clary said glaring at her brother. 

Alec felt his heart warm, he missed his friend so much he wished she could remember how close they used to be. Clary's words had angered Jonathan even more, his grip on Alec's waist had tightened so much he couldn't stop a cry of pain. 

"Hey stop you're hurting him", Magnus said angrily and managed to get Alec out of Jonathan's grip. Jonathan tried to take Alec back but Clary lead him away. 

"Camille wouldn't leave me alone", Clary said tearfully making Jonathan turn his full attention on Clary. Jonathan never stopped being very protective of Clary and even though he was working with Camille he was furious with her for hurting Clary. 

"What did she do?" Jonathan growled. 

Clary gave Magnus a meaningful look to let him know that her plan had worked. Magnus nodded back at her. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus said worriedly. 

"I-I'm fine", Alec stuttered, feeling confused as to why Magnus was being so kind to him. Magnus raised his eyebrow disbelievingly but thankfully didn't push. Alec wanted to run while he had the chance, Jonathan was completely distracted. But he couldn't. There would be nowhere he could hide from Jonathan. He had already tried and every time Jonathan found him and the punishment for trying to escape became worse each time he tried. He couldn't leave Storybrooke either as Jonathan had put a spell hiding Storybrooke from the rest of the world and stopping anyone from leaving. Alec was trapped here. 

"Listen, Alexander I'm so sorry for the way I have been treating you. Especially for punching you".

"You don't have to-"

"I do need to apologize, I overheard Camille talking with her friend she was saying that she lied about you trying to sabotage our relationship".

Alec knew that Magnus had forgotten their life in the Enchanted Forest but he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Magnus yet, "Magnus I really appreciate you apologizing, but the way you have treated me really hurt more than you know. I need some time". 

"I understand I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I also wanted you to know that Camille and I are getting a divorce". 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that", Alec said though inside he was secretly happy about this, but he knew how in love Magnus had been with Camille and his heart hurt to see the sadness in Magnus' eyes. 

"I was living in denial and not seeing Camille's true colours, Camille tricked me into thinking you were hurting her so that I would hurt you. I never realized how manipulative she can be and I can't be with someone like that. I also... I also saw her harassing Clary trying to win her back, Camille doesn't truly love me". Magnus said unable to stop the tears falling. 

Alec couldn't bear to see Magnus in pain, Alec hugged him tightly and Magnus hugged him back, "I'm so sorry Magnus". Alec didn't know how long he and Magnus stood like that, he was amazed Clary had managed to stall Jonathan for so long, but his heart hurt when Magnus pulled away from him. 

"I wanted you to know because there is a part of me that still loves you Alexander, I have been trying to ignore my feelings after what you did to me but I can't ignore them anymore. I know you aren't ready to forgive me and I'm not ready yet after Camille, but someday I would like to try again with you". 

Alec's eyes widened he had longed for Magnus to want him back again and he wished he could tell Magnus the truth, that he never cheated on him with Jonathan. But he knew that the memories Jonathan had implanted were too strong. Magnus wouldn't believe him and he didn't want to make things worse between them when things were starting to get better. 

"I want that too... someday", Alec said his heart breaking with the knowledge he would never be with Magnus again, Jonathan would ensure that. 

Magnus smiled beautifully at Alec for the first time in years, Alec missed that smile so much and his own face lit up with a smile. The moment was broken though when Jonathan came back and pulled Alec roughly towards him. Clary had come back too with Jonathan's arm around her in comfort. Alec wanted to warn Clary to get away from Jonathan, she didn't remember how dangerous he was but he couldn't. 

"Come on Alec, we're leaving", Jonathan said giving Magnus an angry glare. 

Magnus glared back, "Stop ordering him about he's not your slave!"

"Alec is my slave! He is mine!" Jonathan roared making everyone stare in horror at him. Jonathan faltered realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean that it came out wrong-"

"It sounded like you meant it", Clary said furiously and moved Jonathan's arm to stand with Magnus who tried to punch Jonathan but Clary stopped him. 

Alec's heart was beating fast with hope was this it, had Jonathan made the mistake that could free him? Now that time was moving again this wouldn't be forgotten tomorrow. 

"What is going on here?" Luke said as he joined them. He had come here with his wife Jocelyn for lunch. He was going to intervene when the fight started earlier, but Clary had stopped the fight before he needed to. But now things had gone too far. 

"Nothing, Alec and I are just leaving", Jonathan said and tried to make Alec leave with him but Luke stopped him.

"No, you are not after saying that about Alec. I think you need to come with me to the station". 

"If you don't let me leave with Alec now I will tell my father".

Alec's hope shattered at the fear in Luke's eyes and when he let Jonathan go. Alec knew that Valentine had made a deal with Luke to spare him of the curse and allow him to stay married with Jocelyn if he did everything Valentine wanted. Though Valentine had altered Clary's memories to make her forget that Jocelyn was her mother and Luke was her father, so that she would stay loyal to him. Initially, he felt betrayed by Luke but Luke did everything he could secretly to help protect Alec from Jonathan and Valentine. 

"You can't be serious!" Magnus said glaring at Luke. 

"I'm sorry but I am", Luke said sadly. He was afraid of Valentine ending his deal and hurting Jocelyn or Clary. Luke gave Alec an apologetic look as he was dragged out of the café with Jonathan. 

 

In the fairy-tale world the night of Izzy's party...

 

Alec made himself leave the room feeling numb. Now that he had convinced Izzy he was happy with Jonathan, there was no one who could save him now. He was going to be trapped with Jonathan forever. He was walking down the corridor back to the party but wasn't really registering anything until he heard his name and raised voices. Alec followed the noise and heard his parents arguing with Jonathan and Valentine. That explained why Jonathan and Valentine hadn't followed him earlier. Alec opened the door a bit to try and see what was going on. 

"We have given you enough money!" Robert said in frustration. 

"He keeps trying to escape you didn't tell us how difficult he is". 

"Your daughter is the one who is trying to help him, it is your problem not ours. When we sold Alec to you we made it clear we wouldn't give you more money", Maryse said with clenched fists. 

Tears were streaming down Alec's face at these words, he never thought his parents would go so far as to sell him. 

"I know I have tried to stop her but she won't listen to me". 

"I have tried to beat Alec into submission but he still tries to fight back, mostly I enjoy it as it makes our time in bed together so much more fun. But there are times when it really frustrates me!" Jonathan said. 

"You need to try harder then", Robert snapped. 

Alec closed the door and ran, unable to listen to anymore. His parents had sold him and knew what Jonathan was doing to him the whole time! This revelation made Alec feel sick to his stomach. Alec ran until he was in the garden of the castle. As the big dances were happening now the garden was empty. It had been lit with beautiful fairy lights for the party and had food set out which was now covered. Alec had always felt safe here when growing up. His parents hated the garden so he didn't have to face them if he was there. So Alec found his old spot on a bench further into the garden, he curled into a ball his body shaking with sobs. 

Alec stayed like that until a voice startled him.

"Hey what's wrong?" 

Alec jumped and tried to wipe away his tears, though he realized he recognized the man who had spoken. It was Magnus. "Nothing, I'm fine", Alec said hoping Magnus wouldn't recognize him and leave him alone, but luck wasn't on his side tonight. 

"I remember you, you're Alec we met in the woods. You didn't tell me you're Prince Alexander". 

"Well, you didn't tell me you're a prince either", Alec retorted. 

"Okay you're right I didn't, but please tell me what's wrong". 

"I said there's nothing wrong". 

"Is it that man you were running from? I'm so sorry I couldn't save you". 

"You tried to even though you didn't have to, that means a lot to me". 

"I meant what I said, if he's hurting you I can help you". 

"Jonathan is too dangerous Magnus". 

"He's forcing you to be with him isn't he?"

Alec looked away not wanting to answer but that was enough confirmation for Magnus. Magnus knelt in front of Alec and took his hands. 

"No one deserves that Alexander. Run away with me".


	9. Chapter 9

"I-I can't run away with you. Jonathan would find me and hurt you for helping me". 

"I will keep you safe, and I will be fine I have been trained all my life to fight people like Jonathan". 

"But I don't know you, how do I know this isn't another one of Jonathan's tricks?"

Magnus squeezed Alec's hands in an attempt to comfort him. Magnus' heart hurt at Alec's words. He couldn't imagine what Jonathan must have put him through. He had seen Alec with Jonathan and Valentine when they arrived. Magnus was alarmed when he saw Jonathan crush Alec's hand and the pain Alec tried so hard to hide. He had wanted to help him right there and then, but Alec disappeared with a young woman before he could. So now Magnus vowed to do everything he could to save Alec. 

"You can't know for certain, but if you don't come with me you will have to stay with Jonathan. I won't force you to come with me but I really don't want to leave you here".

Alec had to look away from Magnus' beautiful eyes to think properly. Alec was terrified of what Jonathan would do to him if he ran, he was also scared that this was all a game for Jonathan and that Magnus was just planning on betraying him. But Alec couldn't take the terrible pain Jonathan caused him anymore. He had thought that there was no way out, but if Magnus was telling the truth maybe he could finally be free. Alec knew it was dangerous to hope but he couldn't help it. This was a risk worth taking. 

"I'll come with you", Alec said making Magnus smile happily at him. Magnus helped Alec up and they ran. 

 

Now in our world... 

 

Jonathan threw Alec to the ground when they arrived at Jonathan's house and viciously kicked him. Alec tried to defend himself but Jonathan used his magic to freeze him. 

"I can't believe this! You've ruined everything Alec, everyone's going to be talking about what happened at lunch!" Jonathan screamed as he continued to kick Alec. "Everyone was supposed to love me but now they will hate me". 

Jonathan unfroze Alec making him relieved, he tried to get up but his body was hurting all over and he couldn't move. 

"Please just let me go", Alec whimpered. 

Jonathan grabbed Alec's arm and yanked him close, "What did you say?" Jonathan said furiously. 

"Your plan is over now-"

"It is far from over Alec, they are still under the curse and have no idea who they are. More importantly, Magnus still hates you and you are mine". 

But Jonathan didn't know about Alec's conversation with Magnus. Alec felt hope again, Jonathan didn't know that Magnus wanted him back when he was ready. Jonathan pulled Alec up and forced him up the stairs to their bedroom. 

 

Jace had been shocked at Jonathan's outburst and had tried to run after Jonathan and Alec, but Rebecca stopped him. 

"Jace don't-"

"I can't wait any longer Rebecca we have to save Alec now!"

"You can't go charging in without a plan. Simon's plan will work". 

"I just hate waiting around while Jonathan is hurting Alec". 

Rebecca sighed, "I know I do too, he's my dad remember? But we have to wait so we can save Alec without Jonathan realizing". 

Jace reluctantly gave in, "You're right", He said sadly. Jace suddenly realized that Simon wasn't here, in his panic over Alec he had forgotten Simon and that made him feel terrible. "Where's Simon?" Jace said in alarm. 

"He left with Raj". 

Jace's heart sank, he didn't like the idea of Simon being alone with Raj at all. He knew it was just for the mission but he couldn't help the pang of jealously and hurt. Jace was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. His heart raced when he saw that it was Simon and he immediately answered it. 

"Simon, are you okay?"

"No I really need you!" Simon said in fear making Jace panic. 

"Where are you, what's going on?"

"I'm at Raj's house, he tried to rape me Jace. I managed to fight him off but I'm trapped in his bathroom. Please help me!"

"Hang in there I'm coming". 

"Jace? What's going on?" Rebecca said anxiously. 

"I'll explain on the way we need to go now". 

 

Simon flinched when Raj banged harder on the bathroom door. 

"I know you're in there Simon, open the door now!"

"Raj please stop this". 

"No I need you now, I have waited long enough". 

Simon desperately tried again to open the window but it wouldn't move making him panic more and he kept trying even though he knew it was useless.

"Simon!"

Simon's heart soared at Jace's voice. "I'm in the bathroom help me", Simon shouted just as Raj broke the door down. Simon backed away as far as he could but Raj grabbed him. Simon fought Raj but couldn't stop Raj pinning him to the floor. "Jace!" Simon said his fear mounting as Raj straddled him. Raj tried to kiss Simon but was kicked off. Tears of relief streamed down Simons' face at the sight of Jace who pulled Simon behind him and away from Raj. 

Jace tried to charge at Raj but before he could Rebecca did. 

"How dare you hurt my brother", Rebecca screamed as she attacked Raj. Raj tried to fight Rebecca but in her rage Rebecca easily knocked Raj out by slamming him into a wall. 

Rebecca rushed to Simon and hugged him tightly, "Ssh it's okay you're safe now". Rebecca said in a completely different voice. Jace stared in shock at the stark difference before he snapped out of it and hugged Simon who was sobbing. 

"I-I'm so sorry". 

"Hey what are you sorry for?" Jace said in confusion. 

"I was supposed to get close to Jonathan through Raj to save Alec from him, but I can't stay with Raj anymore not after-after-"

"It's okay Simon, you're not staying with Raj after what he did to you", Rebecca said fiercly. 

"What about Alec?"

"We'll find another way to save him". 

"But how?"

"I'll help you". 

Everyone turned in shock to see Magnus. 

 

In the fairy-tale world the night of Izzy's party...

 

Clary banged her bedroom wall in frustration. She had been trying for so long to get out to Izzy's party but no matter what she tried it wouldn't work. Clary was just about to give up when a bright light suddenly appeared making Clary shield her eyes, and a child materialized. Clary gaped in shock, was she seeing things? The girl's scarlet hair seemed to glow and her tiara sparkled. 

"What? How?"

"I know that you must have a lot of questions. But there is no time. I can give you what you most desire but I have to do it now". 

"I-I don't understand", Clary said but as soon as she asked she found herself outside in a beautiful dress. 

"Go now to the party, but you must come back here before midnight". 

"Why what will happen if I don't?"

The girl's face suddenly transformed into a cruel smirk and for a second didn't look like a child at all. "You will suffer a terrible fate". 

"Wait I don't want this if I could suffer-"

The girl disappeared before Clary could finish. Clary didn't know what to do. If she left she risked not getting back in time, but if she stayed she wouldn't be able to see Izzy. After pacing for what seemed like an eternity Clary made up her mind and left for the party. 

Clary raced to Izzy's room hoping she would still be there. Clary grinned happily when she saw that Izzy was waiting for her. 

"Izzy!" 

Izzy turned and hugged Clary when she saw her. 

"I'm so happy you made it". 

"I would never miss your party". 

"Alec told me that your father made you stay behind and lied about you being ill". Izzy said in concern. 

"Don't worry I'm okay, how is Alec?" Clary said. 

"He's great, I managed to talk to him and he's really happy with your brother", Izzy said sounding relieved. 

Clary's heart sank knowing that wasn't true at all, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Alec had begged her to keep it a secret fearing for Izzy. Clary was terrified for Izzy too so kept quiet. "Oh that's great". 

"Yeah, come dance with me". 

"But I can't go to the ballroom my father will see me". 

"I didn't mean in the ballroom", Izzy said with a smirk and lead Clary to her room. Izzy's room was big enough to dance in and Clary was so happy they were dancing here as they could be away from prying eyes. Izzy was given a magical box that played music for her birthday a couple of years ago. It was so wonderful it sounded as though the orchestra was in the room. 

Izzy gently pulled Clary close to her and put her arm around her waist. Clary's heart beat fast when she realised how close they were. Izzy pulled her even closer and kissed Clary. Clary happily kissed her back unable to believe this was happening. When they broke the kiss Izzy leaned her head against Clary's. 

"I love you Clary". 

Clary had never felt so happy, "I love you too". 

Izzy smiled beautifully at Clary and kissed her again. They danced for hours until Clary suddenly remembered she had to get back home and she only had five minutes! Clary couldn't believe she let herself forget the time limit. 

"Izzy I'm so sorry but I need to go". 

"Wait please stay". 

"I'm sorry I can't". 

Clary tried to leave but Izzy grabbed her arm. 

"Why do you need to leave?"

Clary felt terror consume her she was running out of time. She didn't know what was going to happen if she didn't get back in time, but when the child turned cold she looked like a monster. 

"Izzy please let me go!" Clary said but as soon as she said that the clock struck midnight. 

The child appeared again making Izzy yell in suprise and let go of Clary. 

"I warned you, but you did not listen". 

"No please I tried to get back in time but Izzy stopped me". 

"Excuses, excuses", The child said indifferently and suddenly Clary's world turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

Now...

"Magnus? How long have you been standing there?" Jace said. 

"Long enough. I don't fully understand what's going on, but after Jonathan's outburst at lunch I followed you and Rebecca. What's going on? Why did Rebecca knock out Raj and why do you need to save Alec from Jonathan?" Magnus said. 

Jace shared an anxious look with Simon and Rebecca unsure of how much to tell Magnus. Jace was still furious with how Magnus had treated Alec, though he did realise that Jonathan had planted false memories in Magnus it still angered him. Simon and Rebecca both nodded at Jace giving him permission.

"Raj attacked Simon, he was trying to force himself on Simon-"

Magnus looked at Simon in horror, "I'm so sorry Simon I didn't know he was like that". Magnus was best friends with Raj despite Raj's friendship with Jonathan and it shocked him that he could do that. Though what Magnus didn't know was that Jonathan had enlisted Raj to pretend to be Magnus' friend so that he could spy on him for Jonathan. 

"It's okay you couldn't have known", Simon said sadly and gave Jace a meaningful look. Jace realised Simon wanted the attention off him so he continued with his explanation to Magnus. Jace thought it was best to leave out the fact that Magnus was really Prince Charming and Alec was Snow White given Magnus' false memories. 

"Alec doesn't want to be married to Jonathan, Jonathan forced Alec to marry him". 

Magnus felt his heart drop, a few days ago he would never have believed that as Alec had chosen Jonathan over him. But after seeing the way Jonathan had treated Alec at lunch he believed it. This made him question everything. Had Alec really chosen Jonathan instead of him or had Jonathan forced Alec to? How long had Alec been suffering and he had been to angry to realise? A terrible guilt filled Magnus, he had acted horribly towards Alec and his earlier apology didn't feel enough. 

"You said you would help us, do you know how?" Rebecca said, it hurt her heart talking to her father when he had no idea who she was to him. But Magnus agreeing to help them was bringing them a step closer to re-uniting her family. 

"I was thinking that Simon could go to Jonathan and pretend that he and Raj got into a fight and he wants to make up with Raj but he doesn't know how. While Jonathan is distracted by giving Simon advice we go in and get Alec out of his house". 

"But Simon and I tried to get Alec to leave with us, Alec was too afraid to leave because of Jonathan", Rebeca said. 

"I hate to say this but I may have to kidnap Alec again", Jace said. 

"Again?" Rebecca said incredulously at the same time as Magnus and Simon said "What?" 

Jace winced, he had forgotten that Rebecca would have been too young to know the real story of how he had met Alec. "Look I'm not letting Alec stay with Jonathan any longer, I will do whatever it takes to save Alec".

Magnus sighed, "I agree with Blondie". 

"Hey! Don't call me that", Jace said indignantly. 

"Whatever Blondie", Magnus said and smirked when he saw Jace about to retort angrily but cut him off, "Despite my past with Alec, no-one deserves to be in a forced relationship. I would like to talk to Alec first, but if he refuses to leave there may be no other way". 

"What are we going to do about Raj?" Simon said anxiously. 

"I'll keep an eye on him, if we tell Luke about what happened now he'll arrest Raj and word of that will reach Jonathan and ruin the plan. Don't worry Simon if he tries anything I will beat him up", Rebecca said glaring at the unconscious Raj and tied him up. 

"Okay now that's sorted we should go now", Magnus said. 

 

Simon nervously made his way to Jonathan's house separately from the others. He knew from Rebecca that Jonathan had control of the street cameras and though Jace and Rebecca weren't happy about it, it was agreed that Simon would go a different way from Jace and Magnus to avoid suspicion. Simon knew that Rebecca was with Raj but after what Raj nearly did to him he kept imagining Raj would appear and attack him again at any moment and on top of that he still had Jordan to worry about. 

When Simon reached Jonathan's mansion he made himself knock on the door. Jonathan opened it and grinned that predatory grin that really freaked Simon out. It reminded Simon a lot of the Joker and he decided he wasn't going to watch Batman for a while after this. 

"Simon what can I do for you?"

"Um... Raj and I had a really big fight. I feel really bad and I want to make it up to him. But I don't know how. Can you help me?" 

"Of course, come in", Jonathan said and stepped aside. 

Simon walked inside and though he had been here before he was still amazed by how beautiful it was inside the mansion. 

"Come with me", Jonathan said and Simon followed him. 

 

Meanwhile Jace and Magnus took advantage of Jonathan's distraction to break into the mansion. Though the implications made Jace's blood boil he was certain that Jonathan was keeping Alec in his bedroom. When they found Alec tied to the bed Jace's anger only grew and he felt Magnus stiffen beside him. 

"Magnus? Jace? What are you doing here?" Alec gasped. 

"Saving you", Jace said and untied Alec. "Come on we're leaving". 

"What I can't leave-"

"You can't stay here anymore", Jace said and tried to grab Alec to make him leave but Magnus stopped him. 

"Wait I'm talking to him first remember?", Magnus said and Jace grumbled irritably but stepped back to let Magnus sit next to Alec on the bed. "Alexander, I can't imagine what you have been through or how frightened you must be. But what Jonathan is putting you through... No-one deserves that Alexander. Run away with us". 

Alec felt his heart beat faster, Magnus' words made him remember all those years ago when Magnus had persuaded Alec to run away with him and escape Jonathan. Realization suddenly struck Alec and he looked at Magnus in shock. 

"You know what Jonathan is doing to me?"

"I had to tell him, I'm sorry Alec", Jace said.

"It's okay, but Jonathan will never stop until he has me again if I leave with you. He will also hurt everyone I care for including you two".

"I will be fine, and I will protect them and you Alexander", Magnus said fiercly and took Alec's hands, "Please come with us". 

Alec felt the strength he needed from Magnus' touch and when Magnus said his full name. He missed Magnus calling him Alexander so much. Though he was still afraid he felt strong enough to escape Jonathan. "Okay I'll go with you". 

 

Simon was relieved to see the text from Jace confirming that they had left with Alec. He used the text as an excuse to leave. "Thank you for your help but I have to go". 

"So soon, but I was hoping we could spend more time together", Jonathan said seductively and tried to put his arm around Simon's waist but Simon jumped up before he could. 

"My friend Izzy needs me I'm sorry I need to go". 

"Oh I hope she will be okay" Jonathan said though Simon could tell he wasn't really concerned. 

"Thank you, I should leave", Simon said and was about to leave when Jonathan caught his wrist. 

"Simon wait, I really enjoyed your company I would like to see you again. But maybe next time in my bedroom". 

Simon couldn't stop himself gaping in shock at how blunt Jonathan was and at what he wanted, "You would do that to Alec and Raj?"

"They wouldn't have to know".

"No Jonathan I couldn't do that to them", Simon said, he wanted to add that he could never be with someone who had abused Alec, but made himself not say it. Simon tried to leave again but he yelped in pain when Jonathan gripped his wrist too tight. 

"You will regret that Simon". 

Simon was terrified by the pure fury in Jonathan's eyes and was scared that Jonathan would try to force himself on him like Raj had done, but to his great suprise and relief Jonathan opened the door and let him go. Simon didn't understand why Jonathan was letting him go but he wasn't going to question Jonathan and he rushed out before Jonathan could change his mind. 

 

In the fairy tale world many years ago...

 

Alec was reading a book in his and Magnus' library trying to ignore Jace who was trying to get Alec to join him on yet another quest. Alec and Magnus had been together for two wonderful years now, and Alec was living with Magnus in his castle. Initially it was because Alec was too afraid too go back to his castle now that he knew his parents were working with Jonathan. He was scared that his parents would just hand him over to Jonathan and Magnus had allowed him to stay fearing for Alec's safety. But now he was living here because he and Magnus were together and it made Alec's heart fill with happiness. 

"Come on Alec, it's an adventure it'll be fun", Jace said interrupting Alec's thoughts. 

"You call running for your life fun?" Alec said incredulously. 

"Yes!" Jace exclaimed with a grin causing Alec to roll his eyes. 

Alec was about to retort when Magnus came in making Alec immediately beam at him, but his smile fell when he saw the person behind Magnus. Alec jumped up and backed away in terror and Jace leapt in front of Alec protectively drawing his sword. 

"Magnus? What are you playing at bringing Raj here?" Jace said furiously. 

Magnus looked at Jace and Alec in confusion and concern at Alec's fear, "He's my best friend I was wanting to introduce him to Alexander". 

"Raj is the one I had to save Alec from on my ship, he tried to rape Alec". 

"What? Raj wouldn't do that!"

"It's true Magnus please believe me", Alec said shakily unable to ignore Raj's hungry gaze on him. 

"Raj is this true?"

"No of course not Magnus, like you said I wouldn't do that". 

"Mags he's lying", Alec said. 

"Raj was on my ship for two years how do you explain that?" Jace said to Magnus, backing up Alec. 

"He was on a quest to find his family heirloom that was stolen". 

"That is not the reason he was part of my crew-"

"That's enough! I spared you Blondie despite what you have done and this is how you repay me? And Alexander how could you hurt me and Raj like this? I can't believe you could be so cruel as to accuse Raj of such a crime!" Magnus shouted and stormed out shattering Alec's heart. 

Raj grinned and tried to move closer to Alec but Jace stopped him. 

"Don't think about it, if you try to hurt Alec again I will kill you!"

Raj just grinned wider, "You won't be able to protect Alec all the time Jace", Raj said as he left the library, his threat terrifying Alec.


End file.
